Fake Love
by Arienlys
Summary: [Drabble] Ichigo et sa bande sont arrivés à Soul Society pour sauver Rukia. Alors que Gin vient de les empêcher de rentrer dans le Seireitei, il va se retrouver face à une situation inattendue: l'arrivé d'un autre capitaine, et par n'importe lequel. [Kenpachi x Gin]


_**Fake Love**_

**Couple**: Zaraki Kenpachi x Gin Ichimaru

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour faire mumuse avec. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leur créateur: Tite Kubo.

**Bêta-Lecture**: Merci à Wilwy qui fait la bêta de... son propre cadeau du coup xD!

Ceci est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Wilwy Waylan! Un petit drabble sur un couple qu'elle m'a demandé.

Il n'y a aucun spoil! :D allez y sans risque.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Bye bye!

Gin n'eut que le temps de se pencher pour effectuer un geste de salut avant que la porte protectrice du Seireitei ne se referme au nez du petit groupe d'humains. Leurs mines étaient impayables et il en aurait rigolé en temps normal. Le capitaine de la troisième division se releva lentement, son sourire disparaissant progressivement de son visage. L'envie n'était pas vraiment là.

"_Alors, ça y est_" fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour retourner à son poste.

Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place, les plans d'Aizen aussi à son grand désespoir. Mais ça voulait surtout dire qu'il arrivait à la fin du temps imparti et que, bientôt, ils quitteraient définitivement ce monde pour celui morne et ennuyeux du Hueco Mundo. En toute honneteté, Gin n'en avait pas envie. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à profiter des dernières heures, sans attirer les soupçons.

_ Désolé Rangiku._

Il éviterait de voir la jeune femme aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Il savait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir mais il détestait les adieux. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci pour elle. Elle était forte, elle encaisserait, sans aucun doute et passerait à autre chose de mieux. Non, ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. A vrai dire...

- Hey! entendit-il brusquement.

Un bras passa devant lui, l'obligeant à entrouvrir un oeil l'espace d'un instant, et vint barrer son torse et le contraindre à faire plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. A la légère surprise du moment, il ne tarda pas à retrouver son sourire habituel et à tourner la tête vers le nouveau capitaine qui l'avait rejoint. Le haori ne laissait nullement place au doute.

Mince, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, c'était pas bon, hein?

- Aw, j'te manquais? S'amusa-t-il en se laissant aller à l'étreinte pour le moment.

Pas vraiment comme s'il avait pu s'en défaire, du moins pas sans déclencher irrémédiablement un combat qu'il s'efforçait à d'éviter depuis pas mal de temps, suite à la "catastrophe" qu'avait déclenchée leurs quelques échanges. Il se souvenait encore du sermon du chef commandeur, suivit de celui d'Aizen. Est-ce qu'il y portait grande importance? Non, mais il s'épargnerait l'ennui d'un nouveau remontage de bretelles en règles.

- P't'e bien... fut la réponse qu'il reçu.

- Ooh, vraiment? Murmura Gin.

Peut-être Kenpachi ne mentait-pas. Pas trop. Après tout... il était vrai qu'il n'entendait pas la voix si particulière de sa petite lieutenante. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'avait envoyé à la sixième, où à la treizième, avec l'excuse classique et facile d'aller y récupérer des bonbons ou autre choses à manger. C'était Ichimaru qui avait lancé cette petite "manie", désormais ils étaient deux à lui conseiller régulièrement ces voyages.

Que Kuchiki et Ukitake les pardonnent.

- Combat? Tu as trouvé un adversaire? A moins qu'il y ait une autre raison à ce que tu sois loin de ta division?

- Va savoir, chantonna Ichimaru, en se libérant de l'étreinte.

En se retournant, il croisa immédiatement le regard intéressé de l'autre capitaine. Sans se presser, il passa ses bras des épaules pour se pendre au cou et déposer un léger baiser ses les lèvres de Zaraki. Il arrivait, des fois, qu'il aiguille l'autre homme vers des personnes "fortes" ou se considérant comme tel.

Si Kenpachi revenait la plupart du temps en râlant sa déception, il continuait d'aller provoquer ceux que lui indiquait le troisième capitaine lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ou voulait s'amuser. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à tisser des liens avec cette force de la nature et qu'il sauvait ses propres fesses d'un éventuel combat que le géant aurait voulu initier avec lui.

- Mais comme j'suis pas sûr, j'dirai rien.

Avec un sourire mutin, enfantin, il disparu d'un shunpô, laissant l'autre en plan. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il serait suivi et que les cris qu'il entendait au loin lui étaient destinés.

Il s'amusait beaucoup avec le capitaine de la onzième.

Pouvait-on parler d'amour? Pas vraiment. Pas dans son cas et il supposait que son homologue était dans le même cas. Il s'amusait ensemble d'une certaine manière, c'était tout.

Ouais... Et Kenpachi était vraiment amusant quand il s'y mettait parfois.

~[...]~

Shinsô inspira profondément avant d'expirer, se détendant progressivement. Derrière elle, contre elle, ne tarda pas à résonner le rire rauque du zanpakutô sans nom du capitaine de la onzième. L'une de ses mains se crispa sur sa lance, coincée entre ses jambes croisées, alors que l'autre passait derrière elle pour frapper sans hésitation le flanc à portée. Mais son compagnon ne broncha pas sous le coup au contraire, il ne rigola que davantage. Pas que cela la dérangeait, non, mais elle cherchait à tout prix à retenir son propre rire.

Cette rencontre entre les deux esprits n'était possible que grâce à la proximité de leurs possesseurs. Une proximité aussi improbable qu'innattendue.

Oh mais elle ne reprochait rien à Gin, bien entendu. C'était même avec bienveillance qu'elle l'observait et le poussait à fréquenter d'autres personnes que Matsumoto, à s'éloigner de l'influence mauvaise d'Aizen. Que Kyoka Suigetsu ne le prenne pas mal, mais elle ne supportait vraiment pas cet homme qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait, même son propre Zanpakutô.

Kenpachi, sous ses airs bourrus, était beaucoup plus franc et honnête, il lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Et elle le faisait savoir.

"_Arrête d'rigoler, Shinsô..._"

Réalisant qu'elle était en train de glousser, l'arme plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se contenant au mieux. Quand Zaraki avait commencé à provoquer son porteur en duel, elle lui avait conseillé de céder et de faire semblant de perdre s'il désirait vraiment la paix. Ichimaru, par fierté sans doute, avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête, au point de lui proposer un autre type de duel, plus charnel. Peut-être l'ennui, une provocation ou plutôt un simple jeu de la part de son porteur qui plaisantait: il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une réponse positive.

Oui, c'était ainsi que ça avait commencé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ri cette nuit là.

Elle avait alors eu l'occasion de rencontrer le sabre sans nom. Un loup géant à la fourrure noire et aux multiples cicatrices qui s'amusait autant qu'elle de la situation. A son avantage, lui pouvait se moquer sans être inquiété, Kenpachi étant incapable de l'entendre pour le moment. Elle par contre se faisait souvent bouder à cause de ses rires. Jamais bien longtemps cependant, mais c'était toujours ainsi entre eux.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comment ne pas railler gentiment son possesseur quand celui-ci affichait une telle mine déconfite après s'être fait coincer par l'autre capitaine suite à une bonne heure de course poursuite. Zaraki avait beau avoir un sens de l'orientation déplorable, il parvenait toujours à le retrouver et le bloquer quelque part quand Ichimaru était persuadé d'avoir réussi à s'échapper. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

- T'pouvais aussi attendre d'main, tu sais... murmura Gin, le sourire un peu crispé.

- Pas avant que t'aies craché le morceau.

- Quel morceau? faignit bientôt le capitaine de la troisième division avec un sourire.

Sa réponse arracha un grognement à son interlocuteur qui, loin de lâcher, s'acharna. Les Zanpakutôs repartirent à rire.

Comment ne pas s'amuser en regardant Gin faire la moue avant de tenter toute ses petites combines pour s'échapper ou détourner l'attention de Kenpachi sur un autre point que lui et les "informations" qu'il avait. Malheureusement, le capitaine de la onzième était loin d'être stupide et toutes les tentatives se soldèrent par un échec et une insistance plus forte à tenter d'en savoir plus.

Ah, si seulement il savait ...

Shinsô sentit du mouvement sur le côté. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur le haut du crâne du loup. Même du côté des Zanpakutôs, il y avait une certaine agitation. Tous sentait que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond, sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. S'ils se rencontraient, ils évitaient de communiquer entre eux plus que nécessaire, par respect pour leurs propriétaires qu'ils refusaient de trahir. Pensée inconcevable pour les armes. Alors ils se contentaient de regarder, impuissants.

"_Mon porteur ne le lâchera pas. Il sait que quelque chose se trame._" murmura simplement l'arme sans nom, ne quittant pas sa position.

"_Tu devrais peut-être céder, Gin..._" souffla sa consoeur en echo.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru se fit amusé. Il sembla considérer la proposition un instant, avant de secouer la tête, comme s'il rendait les armes.

- J'y gagne quoi si j'te conduis à lui? demanda-t-il, préférant céder sur la présence d'un potentiel adversaire.

- C'est lui que je tranche et pas toi?

- Mh... Equitable, céda le troisième capitaine, heureux de voir l'autre homme mordre à l'appât.

Zaraki arborait désormais un sourire carnassier, sortant finalement vainqueur de l'échange._ Comme à chaque fois_ souffla la voix de Shinsô, mutine, face à un Gin mitigé sur l'issue de cette discussion.

Pour autant, en mauvais joueur, il refusa d'en terminer là et il commença à donner toute une série d'indication, sachant très bien qu'il perdrait son collègue avec une facilité déconcertante. Shinsô éclata de rire à l'exclamation étranglée qui franchit les lèvres de son porteur lorsque, décidé à ne pas se faire avoir cette fois, Kenpachi coupa court à ses explication en l'embarquant sur son épaule. Un peu perturbé par la nouvelle position qui était adorée de Yachiru en temps normal, il pointa une direction, se laissant porter et déplacer par le capitaine de la onzième.

Le Zanpakutô s'effaça doucement, bienveillante.

Son petit protégé, passé la surprise, profitait pleinement de la vitesse de course, offrant des directions aléatoires pour le plaisir des virages serrés qui ne semblaient pas déranger l'autre capitaine. C'était la nuit. A part les quelques shinigamis en patrouille qui n'étaient pas très compliqués à éviter, il était peu probable qu'ils soient repérés et dérangés. Ichimaru pouvait donc se faire plaisir et il ne se gêna absolument pas.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils s'arretèrent enfin après de trop courtes minutes à arpenter le Seireitei dans tous les sens, Kenpachi haussa un sourcil en observant la maison face à eux.

- Hé! Mais attends, on est...

- Merci d'm'avoir ramené, sourit Gin en se laissant retomber au sol.

Faisant mine de rentrer chez lui, Ichimaru se contenta de ricaner lorsqu'un bras glissa autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Il laissa son dos reposer contre le torse de Zaraki, passant même ses bras autour de son cou. Comme précédement, ils tournaient en rond. L'un voulant absolument connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et le deuxième s'évertuant par tous les moyens à détourner le sujet.

- Tu veux autre chose? demanda innocement le porteur de Shinsô.

Ichimaru semblait reprendre un tantinet le contrôle de la situation, s'il l'avait seulement perdu a un moment donné. Son Zanpakutô lui envoya une vague de mécontentement et de reproche quand à son attitude, qu'il ignora. Face à lui, constatant qu'il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois, Kenpachi marmonnait et râlait, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Au final, à part perdre son temps, il n'obtiendrait pas les informations qu'il désirait.

- T'es chiant, marmonna-t-il en lâchant prise.

- Ne boude pas, sourit Gin, vient plutôt à l'intérieur. On est loin de la onzième, t'as qu'à passer la nuit ici.

En temps normal, l'autre homme aurait accepté malgré une légère hésitation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une telle offre, il y était habitué. Cette fois cependant, Zaraki secoua immédiatement la tête, déclinant par la même l'invitation et, sur le coup, le capitaine de la troisième perdit de sa superbe.

- Non, je dois aller récupérer Yachiru.

Etrange argument que celui-là: la petite shinigami n'avait pas sans pareil pour parvenir à remettre la main sur son mentor qu'elle rejoignait au matin, quand il squattait ici. Ichimaru ne chercha pas à discuter, s'inclinant. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la vice-lieutenante et c'est pourquoi il regarda simplement Kenpachi se détourner de lui pour s'en aller, ennuyé. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non.

"_Peut-être serait-il judicieux de faire un geste..._" résonna la voix de Shinsô qui le fit plisser des lèvres.

Il n'appréciait guère le ton légèrement moralisateur de son sabre mais elle avait raison. Même si les ordres qu'il avait reçu étaient différents et que la discrétion était nécessaire jusqu'aux derniers instants. Aizen n'appréciait guère les petits dérapages et, comme avec le onzième capitaine, Ichimaru avait tendance à jouer avec ses limites. Il était certain qu'il la franchirait s'il accordait à Zaraki ce qu'il désirait.

- Ichigô Kurosaki. C'est le nom de celui que tu cherches.

Il n'y eut pas réponse, juste un temps mort qui lui confirma que ses paroles avaient été entendues. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage. Il imaginait sans peine le sourire carnassier qui avait fait son retour sur les lèvres de Kenpachi, à ses quelques mots, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Gin lâcha une exclamation faussement désespérée, en sachant très bien que cela lui retomberait peut-être dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

Bah. Qu'Aizen aille en enfers.

Il se chargerait personnellement de l'y expédier.

* * *

Explications?

Mh... Je voulais au départ faire ce petit texte à travers des yeux des zanpakutôs mais ça a un peu... dévié. Du coup, voici la relation entre Gin et Shinsô... en un petit clin d'œil à une autre fic: Le chant de la lune.

De manière ironique ,j'imagine Shinsô comme un sorte d'ange, de Walkyrie, proche de Lenneth de Walkyrie profile. après tout, son nom signifie "Lance divine".

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
